The grip provided on most sporting equipment having a gripping end, such as golf clubs, tennis rackets, and the like, provides cushioning and reduces slippage of the user's hands, thereby improving the user's enjoyment of the sport of choice. As illustrated in FIG. 1, to provide the desired cushioned, reduced slippage surface for gripping, a grip 100 for such sporting equipment sometimes takes the form of a single, solid piece 120 with a hollow interior 110 that fits over an end of the gripping end 12. In an alternative embodiment, a grip 200 for such sporting equipment may comprise a grip base 210 (often referred to as an “underlisting”) and an overlapping cushioning layer 220, as shown in FIGS. 2a and 2b. The grip base 210 has ends 230 and 240 and may be slipped or rolled onto the gripping end 12, and the cushioning layer 220 may be wrapped around the grip base 210. Also, information regarding the equipment, such as a logo indicating the source of the goods, or a decorative design, may be displayed on the cushioning layer 220 of the grip.
Often, users desire large grips, for example, to accommodate the user's hand size and prevent the overlapping of the user's hands. However, increasing the size of the grip typically greatly increases the weight of the grip as well. Further, such an increase in the weight of the grip often significantly inhibits the user's performance in the sport of choice.
Typically, the cushioning layer of a grip is secured to the grip base using any of a number of adhesives well known in the art. The installer may apply the adhesive to the grip base or to the cushioning layer, or the grip base or the cushioning layer may be purchased with an adhesive substance already on the surface. The installer then simply wraps the cushioning layer around the grip base or underlisting and slips the base onto the gripping end.
Use of adhesive between the grip base and supervening layers of material, and between abutting edges of the cushioning or other layers, initially provides a strong and secure bond. However, over time and with use, the adhesive bond tends to deteriorate, impairing the bond between the material layer and the grip base and potentially resulting in a damaged or even unusable grip requiring repair or replacement. Still further, the seam left by conventional methods of securing sheets of material to grip bases as described herein may provide an undesirable feel to the user's hand.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a means for securely attaching layers of material, such as cushioning layers, design sheets, and/or combinations thereof, to a grip base for a grip for sporting equipment.